This Is Right KogKag
by Kawiikonekomeggy
Summary: Can the wolf prince Kouga help Kagome overcome her fading love for Inuyasha? Read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

~This Is Right~

A Koga and Kagome love story

Chapter 1- Finding the One

Summary: Although she is finally 18, nightmares continue to haunt the night Inuyasha chose Kikyo over Kagome. Here comes Prince Koga to save her heart! Can Koga change Kagome's mind about him or will things simply fall out of place?

I also have this story on my Deviantart account so if you'd like to check it out there then go here:

.com/gallery/#/d49abo2

~Flashback Nightmare~

_**Inuyasha had made up his mind: he was going to gather the scared jewel shards with Kikyo. He had decided that he really loves Kikyo, and rather than staying with Kagome and trying to get over her, he made his final decision that he was going to hate telling Kagome.**_

_**'Kagome... I've finally made up my mind on who I want to be with...'**_

_**Hearing him speak, she was a little surprised but she continued to listen regardless. Half of her fragile heart was beating quickly, out of excitement. She thought (or at least wanted) him to say that he loves her and wants to be with her. The other half of her heart braced itself for the agony that may come with him choosing Kikyo. She held her breath, waiting for him to continue. **_

_**'Inuyasha?' she asked nervously.**_

_**'I've... I've chosen to travel along with Kikyo... I-I love her, Kagome. I thought that if I stayed with you, my feelings for her would go away but... They haven't...' Inuyasha stopped to see the tears welling in her eyes, but swallowed down his pride and continued, 'You've always reminded me of Kikyo, but it's just not the same. Kagome, you are your own person – you're not Kikyo. You're not like her and you never will be. So Kagome, please... Just leave the feudal era and stay back in your own time...'**_

_**'I...Inuyasha... I thought you... I love you Inuyasha...' she said, not knowing what else to say.**_

_**With one last eye contact with each other, her tears spilt over and Inuyasha, not being able to handle the sight of her crying, disappeared.**_

~End of Flashback Nightmare~

"Kagome!"the young wolf prince yelled out.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome screamed out, coughing on her sobs.

Koga was kneeling over her as she awoke with tears shimmering in her eyes. Ever since Inuyasha left, Koga has been traveling with the rest of the gang; protecting her and helping her cope with Inuyasha's sudden leave. Kagome had been able to purify the shards in Kouga's legs and arms, making him not only faster, but much stronger as well.

"Kagome, what was it?" Koga gently asked, helping her to sit up.

It was very dark outside and she figured it was probably just very early in the morning. Still, she couldn't help how she was feeling. She had just relived the same nightmare as she has been for a while now. She tilted her head at a downwards angle, staring at her legs that were covered with a very thin white sheet. Her silk brownish black hair fell over her shoulders, covering the sides of her face. Those salty tears slowly crept down that velvety smooth skin of hers and onto her lap-threatening to continue. Koga, realizing that she was silently crying to herself once again, couldn't bear to sit there and watch her go through this all the time. The brave wolf prince wrapped his strong arms around her and pulled the sobbing young woman into his comforting embrace. Tightening his grip around her, in a fear that he might just loose her, Koga let Kagome cry on his shoulder.

"Kagome..." Koga whispered, wanting to cry with her.

He absolutely hated seeing her tears of sadness.

Sniffling, she insisted on attempting to speak, "I-I... I'm so sorry..." she made a slight hiccup noise, indicating that she was very much upset, "K-Koga!"she yelled out, feeling bad for putting him through HER pain.

"Its okay Kagome," he whispered to her, "Everything is going to be alright... I'm here Kagome, I'm here..."

Weeping into his muscular chest, the sobs continued to fall, her cries becoming louder with more frustration. When she began to tremble with emotions, Koga only held her tighter, trying to settle her with soft words and gentle gestures. He gently moved his hands up and down her back and ran them through her hair. Not as a romantic gesture, but just to try to get her to calm down a little bit. Not long after she had finished yelling out her painful sobs, a sleepy Miroku, being dragged behind a worried Sango, came rushing over to Kagome.

"Wha happen?" Miroku attempted to ask, obviously still waking up.

Sango looked at Kagome's face buried in Koga's chest and instantly knew what was going on. "Oh, Kagome..." she said, with much sympathy in her voice.

"If I EVER get my hands on that worthless InuTRASHA, I swear, I'll make him pay for what he's caused Kagome." Koga bitterly barked.

Kagome puts her hands on Koga's chest and pushes herself back a little, in order to wipe the tears from her face. When she feels confident enough to look up at Sango and Miroku, they were sitting behind Koga, looking at her with sympathy. She realized how much she had worried them and forced a painful smile, in hopes to distract their worried emotions.

"I'm sorry everyone. I know that this whole Inuyasha thing has you worried about me. You don't have to worry though, I'm fine now. I just needed to get it out. It's stupid to cry over this and I know that, I... I'm sorry..." she finished.

"You already apologized once, Kagome. It's okay." Miroku comforted.

Sango sighed, "Kagome, you're not being stupid for crying over this. Even though you weren't with Inuyasha, he was your first love and it will take a while to really get over him. We all understand your going through a tough time and its okay, really. You don't have to be tough all the time. We're ALL here for you."

Koga kept his fists clenched and his tongue tied. The wolf prince didn't want to admit it, but he knew that he was not only jealous of that mutt, he was also infuriated. He didn't want to explode and upset Kagome more then she already was though, so he kept quiet.

"But, Sango," Kagome objected, "I'm already 18 now... He's been gone for over a year and I'm still... I still..."

Kagome held her breath to hold back more sobs but Sango was the one who hugged her this time. Kagome hugged Sango back and continued to cry a little more. She felt safe and comforted with who she was around, so she cried without feeling bad. Sango rubbed her back and told her that things would brighten up for the better soon, but Koga on the other hand, wasn't doing so well. He simply couldn't take hearing Kagome cry any longer. Standing up to walk over to Kagome, he bent down on one knee in front of her, asking Sango to excuse them for a minute. Sango moved from comforting Kagome and sat beside her. Koga took her single hand and held it with both of his, staring into her lonely eyes. Before he spoke, he took a deep breath and calmed himself so that he could speak softly to her.

"Kagome, I love you so much. Your such a strong young woman and I'll always be by your side no matter where I may be, but... I've seen all I can take. I've been by your side for a long time now." Koga wiped away a fresh tear dripping down her cheek with one of his thumbs, but he let his hand linger there. Caressing her cheek ever so gently in his hand all the while she was staring up into his beautiful blue orbs. She could tell that Koga really loves her. His eyes showed a little bit of everything; pure love, sheer determination mixed with the boldest yearning.

"Kagome, while I'm gone, I want you to just sit back, relax and forget about all your troubles. I promise you I'll be back as fast as my legs will let me."with those last words of his, he lightly kissed her forehead, and walked over to Miroku. After he whispered something into Miroku's ear and the monk nodding in agreement, he turned towards Kagome and gave her a nice big smile before exiting Kaede's hut.

"Koga..." Kagome breathed.

Sango stood with Miroku and out of respect, Kagome stood with them. Leaning over to give Miroku a quick kiss on the cheek, she also whispered something inaudible to Kagome's ears. Miroku left the hut with Kagome's bag, but before Kagome could say anything, Sango came over and grabbed Kagome's hand. She pulled her over to the side and they both changed into casual outfits, all the while Kagome was asking what was going on. When they were finished dressing, Sango still hadn't said a word but gripped Kagome's wrist and went lightly jogging out into the rising sun, dragging Kagome behind her.

"Ugh, Sango! Where are you taking me so early?" Kagome questioned impatiently.

Instead of answering, she turned towards Kagome and just smiled, still continuing to jog ahead of her. With Kagome questioning her the whole walk through the little town, Sango just simply played dumb. It was only when they entered a dress shop, that Kagome became quiet.

"Alright, well, since we're here, I guess I'll tell you what's going on now."Sango stated. "We're gonna do a little shopping so if you see anything you'd like to get, pick it out. It's on me, okay? Make sure you pick out a kimono too. You'll need it for later on tonight" she finished, smiling at Kagome.

"Sango," she questioned, "Are you sure about this? Why do I need a kimono?"

Smiling back at the school girl, she answered, "Yes, I'm sure. You'll see later on tonight. Enjoy yourself Kagome."

Kagome couldn't help but put a true smile to her tear stained face, while curiously looking through the store. She was happy that she was with Sango doing girly things. It slowly helped her to forget about what had happened in the hut and become more like the silly school girl she should be.

To be continued.


	2. Chapter 2

~Chapter 2~- The Hidden Emotion

Summary: Kagome finds her kimono and Sango and the monk surprise her. Talk about a day in paradise! Kagome also gets a special visit from a special someone... Want to know more? Then read to find out!

"Sango!" Kagome yelled, an hour or so later after looking around.

Her feet shuffled against the ground as she hurriedly ran to Kagome. Kagome was standing in front of a mandolin modeling a beautiful kimono, staring at it with a twinkle in her eyes. Sango smiled, knowing that Kagome had found the kimono she wanted.

"Can I have this one?" Kagome pleaded with stars in her eyes.

Sango smiled, "Of course."

When they walked up to the fake model to check the price, Kagome's smiled faded. Sango checked the price and even though it was an expensive piece of work, Sango looked around to find Kagome's size and pulled it off the shelf. As Sango walked up to the clerk, Kagome quickly ran up to her side as the lady behind the desk started to check the dresses out.

"Sango," Kagome interjected, "You can't buy this for me- it's way too expensive!"

"Of course I can. Don't worry about it. It will be well worth it one day." She finished, giving the lady the amount that everything coasted.

The lady behind the desk folded the dresses with extra caution, careful not to damage the expensive clothing. As she handed them to Sango, Kagome smiled at Sango, receiving the same warm smile. They walked out of the store together, heading back towards Kaede's hut. On the short walk back, Kagome's mood had already started to lighten a bit. The sun was up over their heads now and Kagome stretched out her arms, tilting her head up towards the radiating warmth that the sun gave her. She gave a small smile up towards the sun and had her own little conversation inside her head.

~Kagome's Conversation~

'I can't believe just getting out in the sun and noticing the little things in life would actually improve my mood. I already feel like some of the weight has been lifted off my shoulders.' Her head would tell her.

'Yes but what about Inuyasha? Doesn't strolling around so casually remind you of him?' her heart would say back to her.

'It's mind over matter and honestly, I've wasted too many tears on him. Sure he was my first love but it wasn't like he loved me back anyway so why bother continuing to waste my time over him? I need to move on and open up my mind and my heart to someone who will treat me as I deserve to be treated.'

Her heart tempted her, 'Well then, what about Koga? He's been with you ever since Inuyasha left and has stuck by your side through everything that you've been through.'

Suddenly, I got flustered and a blush appeared on my face. I didn't understand why I had reacted the way I did, but I ignored what the other part of me was saying and walked inside of the hut with Sango.

~Sango's P.O.V.~

'Kagome seemed so happy and relieved just buying a dress and walking back to Kaede's. I wonder what she's thinking about.' I asked myself.

"Kaede, we're back!" I yelled for her.

As the older woman walked out in the little room, she helped me put the dresses somewhere that they wouldn't get ruined. Kagome and I sat down and brushed our hair as we waited for her to come back out. As she returned, the monk walked in and looked over at us. I looked at Miroku and he nodded, giving me the signal to start our surprise for Kagome. I stood up and walked over to Kagome, resting on my knees behind her. As I brought the blindfold around her eyes, she dropped her brush and freaked out a bit.

"Sango," she questioned, "What are you doing?"

"I can't tell you, its s surprise. You have to keep this blindfold on though." I told her, tightening it around her head.

"Well, okay." She replied hesitantly.

~Kagome's P.O.V.~

I was led blindly through a rougher terrain while being blindfolded. My guide was Sango and if I didn't trust her, I would've taken the blindfold off, but since I did trust her, I let her guide me to wherever she decided to take me.

"Ugh, Sango: how much further? I wanna take this thing off already." I complained.

Sango giggled, stumbling a bit, "Don't worry Kagome, we're almost there."

We continued to walk for about 10 more feet and then she stopped me. I felt warmth rise against my legs as she slowly undid the blindfold. When the blindfold was finally off, the sight was so amazing, a gasp escaped my lips. Marveling at the sight before me, I couldn't help but put a big smile on my lips. There I was, at the normal hot spring place that Sango and I usually go to when we stay at Kaede's. Miroku was standing beside the hot spring, my yellow bag resting against his foot as he smiled at me. The pink bubbles' overflowing the hot spring is what amazed me.

They were everywhere and as I took a step closer, the familiar cherry blossom consumed my senses and made me feel like I was home. Leaving the bag leaning against the rock, Miroku walked over to me and gave me a warm smile before leaning over and giving me a friendly hug. Hesitantly, I returned the gesture, tears slowly beginning to well in my eyes. Stepping away from the hug, I swallowed back the tears and smiled at Sango and Miroku. Before I spoke to either of them, I rubbed the tears away from my eyes and gulped down my shaky voice.

"Thank you guys so much."

Miroku smiled, "Oh well enjoy your bath ladies but save your thanks for later."

This time, Sango and I both looked at the monk walk away, not only confused, but surprised as well. I wasn't the only one who seemed surprised this time either. We locked eyes with each other and then burst out into laughing at the strange monk. Nevertheless, we both stripped down to nothing and slowly slipped into the warm heavenly bliss that awaited us. As soon as I sat down in the nice, warm water, I instantly melted somewhere into those pink bubbles.

"Ahhhh,"I exhaled in total bliss, "This feels sooo heavenly."

Sango nodded, "Yeah, I couldn't agree more."

Being swept away by the perfect situation, Sango and I must've talked for about an hour. Once we both realized we'd been in longer then we had expected to be, we sadly pulled ourselves out of the water and dressed. Carrying my bag back, I was smiling unintentionally.

"I feel like everything: all my anger, my sadness and frustration, has been washed away by that simple bath." I told Sango, strolling through the woods.

Sango turned and smiled at me, "That's a great thing to hear, Kagome."

~Back in Kaede's hut~

~Third person P.O.V~

As Sango and Kagome walked back into the hut, Miroku was sitting and laughing with Kaede. When he noticed that they were back, he turned his attention towards them, giving a small smile.

"Welcome back ladies," he started, "Did you enjoy your bath?"

Sango and Kagome both replied at the same time, "Yes, we did."

A chuckle was received from the monk, "That's good to hear. How do you feel, Lady Kagome?"

Kagome thought for a second, "Actually, I feel amazingly rejuvenated and worry free."

"That's great!" the monk replied, almost a little too enthusiastic.

By the time they had returned, it was a little later in the afternoon, so, Miroku was heating up some homemade soup. As he poured the soup into 4 out of the 5 bowls, Kagome's nose was consumed by the smell of the tasty soup. Her stomach growled a bit, while Miroku handed out the bowls to the girls. He made sure to get everyone a bowl first, before serving himself.

Still, Kagome couldn't help but wonder why there was an extra bowl sitting beside the pot. They all ate in peaceful silence and Kagome offered to clean up. As she was collecting the dishes from everyone, the empty bowl beside the pot caught her attention once again.

"That soup was delicious, Miroku," Sango said, full, "Did you make that yourself?"

The monk replied happily, "Why yes, my dear Sango, I did in fact make this soup myself. I'm glad you enjoyed it." He finished, moving closer to Sango.

"Hey Miroku," Kagome asked quickly, "Why is there an extra bowl sitting out on-"

Before Kagome could finish asking her question, a loud smack made its way through her words. She turned her attention away from the extra bowl and towards an angry Sango with a, now, red hand marked Miroku.

"You pervert monk!" Sango yelled at him, with a slight blush across her cheeks.

"Sango my dear, no need to be rash now!" he defended, a tremble in his voice.

Sango lunged forward to smack the monk once again but what stopped her was the clatter of the bowls hitting the floor. They both looked at Kagome who was bent over, hands on her knees, laughing at the two hysterically. They didn't know what to say or what to do, so they looked at each other and the monk began to chuckle a bit. Soon afterward, the 3 were all laughing together at the fact that nothing had changed between them all, even if Inuyasha was gone.

He was gone for the better and Kagome wasn't upset that he did leave her anymore. When Shippo and Kiara walked into the hut, wanting some food, they saw their friends laughing together and gave a questioning look. The 3 friend noticed and gathered themselves, helping the little ones to some food. Kagome was the only one who had tears in her eyes from the laughing though.

~Later that night~

Koga had returned to the hut, sneaking in the back way. He met up with Miroku who told him to go bathe and come back in clean...furs. The wolf prince agreed, fleeing from the hut and Miroku walked back to the ladies in their rooms. He told them to get dressed in their kimono's and to pretty up because they were going to go somewhere tonight. No matter how many times they asked the questions, the monk wouldn't break.

They simply had to get dressed and get ready and follow the monk without question. Once they had dressed up in their kimonos, they walked out, waiting for Miroku. Kaede took Kiara and Shippo out a little bit earlier, so the hut was quieter than usual. When Miroku returned, he stopped and took a good, long look at the ladies, complementing them both.

His compliment to Sango, however, has much more meaning behind it.

"Sango, you look extraordinarily gorgeous." he flattered.

She blushed and he took the ladies by their arms and interlocked elbows with them. They walked out of the hut and into the setting sun, not knowing where the monk was taking them. The girls decided to keep quiet and wait to see what they were in for, rather than ruin it by pestering Miroku.

Once they arrived to wherever it was they were, a lot of people were gathering around, and Kagome started looking around to see what all the commotion was. The silence was killing her and she needed to know what was going on so she wiggled her arm free from Miroku and walked around, seeing what everyone was waiting for.

"Lady Kagome, wait! Stick close!" Miroku warned when she escaped his grasp.

She was already lost in the crowd by the time he even mentioned it to her. She wondered around, not feeling at all scared and looked at all the little stands around. Then, all of a sudden, she heard loud 'POP' 'POP' noise and she nearly jumped out of her kimono. Once she realized that they were just fireworks, she breathed a sigh of relief and pushed through the crowd. Her intention was to head somewhere where they were less people. Once she found a place to rest, she stood back and watched at the fireworks danced in the midnight sky.

She felt like she could feel the heat that the fireworks so she walked over to a pond that was filled with Koi fish and lily pads with flowers and fell in to it with her back smacking against the water. She instantly felt cooled off and relaxed in the water, feeling its soft ripples. Her eyes shut as she continued to soak in how nice the water felt against her skin.  
>(This is Kagome as an 18 year old and in her red kimono. Yes, her hair actually grew much longer and she wore make-up just for this event.)<p>

"So," a familiar voice said, "How are you feeling?"

~Kagome's P.O.V.~

I opened my eyes and looked around to see the familiar stranger, wondering what he was doing here.

"Koga," I started, watching him walk towards me, "Your back. I-I'm fine, thanks."

My heart pounded loudly in my chest as he continued to get closer and closer to me. He stopped when he was standing in front of the pond, taking my hands in his and pulling me up from the cool water. Once I was standing in front of him, he continued to hold my hands, keeping me even closer to him. He looked me straight in my eyes and I felt like he was searching my soul through my brown eyes.

"Kagome," he said in a tone that sent a small shiver down my back, "You look so amazingly beautiful tonight."

I replied with a blush evident on my cheeks, "Thanks, Koga." I still didn't make eye contact with him though.

"Kagome." He called my name ever so softly.

I finally looked him in the eyes, but it seemed I looked up at the wrong time. He was leaning in towards my lips, determination obviously evident. My blush deepened to the red of my kimono as his lips came dangerously close to mine. His eyes were closed and as his lips just grazed mine, my eyes began to shut. Of course, his lips only slightly touched mine before we shot away from each other, a furiously red blush on my face. The reason we backed away from each other so fast was because the fireworks shot off, sending a loud booming noise echoing through the night air.

He chuckled a bit, leaving that irresistible smirk lay on his lips and that lusting desire burning in his eyes directing towards me. I knew that if we stayed here, isolated from just about everyone else, that Sango and Miroku would get worried and that things might get a little out of hand so I turned around and looked at the fireworks for a couple seconds.

"Koga," I asked him, "Let's go down and find the others."

I didn't dare to turn around and wait for him to come to me or bother to see the look on his face; I just walked off, knowing that he would follow me.

TO BE CONTINUED!


	3. Chapter 3

~Chapter 3~- Sweet Kisses and Hidden Meanings

Summary: Fireworks are in the air. So is... love? Maybe not yet, but there's defiantly something brewing! Koga and Kagome feel it and decide to let their heart take over. Bad decision? Read to find out!

(Link: .com/art/This-Is-Right-KogKag-3-259391664 )

~Kagome's P.O.V. ~

I walked back towards the village that was lighting the fireworks, letting Koga follow close behind me. He walked me over to a little stand that was giving away fireworks for free and he picked a couple of them up, giving a few to me. Smiling, I gladly accepted the firework, walking over towards another stand that could light it.

Once mine was lit, I stared at it, wide eyed and opened mouth at the sparkling pink firework. Koga watched my reactions carefully, like he was expecting something amazing to happen. I could feel his eyes burning through my back and turned to face him with one of my smiles.

"Isn't it pretty?" I asked him.

Before he could answer, I flinched, dropping the firework to the ground. I hadn't been paying any attention to how short the stick was and it had burnt my fingers.

"Ouch!"

Koga walked over to me hastily and held my hand up to his eyes, so he could examine it closer. When he ran his finger over it, I yanked my hand from his, sucking in air sharply between my rows of teeth.

"Koga," I told him, "That hurts. Don't touch it."

"Alright, alright, I won't. Here, put it in some cool water." He told me, walking me over to a little pond filled with orange and white Koi fish.

I slowly submerged my hand down under the water, drowning away the burn from the firework. The Koi fish swam around and I couldn't help but to be captivated by their beauty. One of the little fish swam up under my hand and it slightly brushed against my fingers. Giggling at the slimy feeling, Koga smiled at me and put his hand down under the water as well.

When his hand grabbed mine and intertwined his with mine, I looked up at him, blushing. Suddenly, my hand didn't hurt anymore, but my heart did. It sped up and I enjoyed the warmth coming from his hand. I wasn't quite sure if I was ready for anything with Koga just yet though.

"Kagome, are you okay with this?"

Before I was able to answer his question, he quickly leaned forward and fully planted his lips passionately on top of mine.

~Kouga's P.O.V. ~

I had finally taken my chance and kissed her. She sat there and didn't move away from me, but she did tense up. I didn't leave my lips on hers for long and when I pulled away from her, she stared at me, looking without emotion. Letting go of her hand, I turned my head from her face; feeling like I had went too far. We walked around the village, looking for Sango and Miroku, none of us saying a word to each other.

It seems for as happy as I was for finally gathering up all my courage to plant on one her, we both felt awkward, and a little embarrassed, by the small kiss. Before I could apologize for how rash my decision had been to kiss her, a familiar voice shouted out for the beautiful woman walking beside me. We stopped in our tracks and turned to each other's side to look for our friend calling for us.

"Kagome! Over here!" Sango yelled for Kagome.

We both turned our heads towards the shouting demon slayer and saw that the monk was following closely behind her, keeping the same pace as she was. Once they both reached us, Kagome gave Sango a slight hug and Miroku gave me a pat on the back like I had accomplished something important. I gave him a dismal look, indicating that he was indeed, in the wrong about what he was thinking about Kagome and me walking together. As much as I wanted his thoughts to be true, I knew better and I respected Kagome.

"Sooo," Sango smirked, "Did you guys see all the fireworks?"

Kagome quickly replied, "Yeah- they were so beautiful."

'I wish I could tell you that your beauty doesn't even compare.' I thought, nodding in agreement.

"Well, good. Who's in for some food? I saw a pretty nice place a little ways back." Miroku chimed in.

"That sounds great," Kagome smiled, hiding her hand beneath her kimono belt.

So, we all agreed to follow Miroku to the little food place.

~Kagome's P.O.V. ~

Koga and I followed the happy couple, but I lagged behind a bit, thinking over some serious things. As my mind continued to ponder my dismembered thoughts, I let myself gaze up at the stars shining ever so brightly in the night sky.

_*Sigh* 'I wish things could be different… I wish I could be truly happy with someone who I really love…'_

'_**Then why not give the wolf prince a chance? You know how much he loves you and he'd treat you way better than that soulless half breed, Inuyasha.' **_ Kagome's inner self challenged.

'_What? You mean Koga? I don't know… He might not be the kind of guy I can handle…'_

'_**How do you know unless you try? You know that deep down; you want to be with that lovesick wolf. He won't settle for anyone else but you. You also know that he'd never leave you for any other woman and he'd lay his life down for you in a heartbeat. Why not just be happy with tonight and give the guy a chance Kagome?'**_

'_Alright, you've got me beat. I'll give Koga that chance that he's always wanted…'_

"Kagome!"

I blinked several times and adjusted my eyes onto a worried Miroku, Sango and Koga, all of whom was standing before me. I realized I must've been so deep in thought that I wasn't paying any attention to either of them. I shook my head a little and smiled at them.

"Yeah, I'm fine guys. What's up?"

"I said," Sango started, breathing a sigh of relief that I was okay, "What would you like to eat?"

All of a sudden, I noticed that we were all standing in front of a little restaurant. The cashier was waiting for me to order and I turned to the side to see if we were holding anyone up. When I didn't see anyone waiting in line, I exhaled a breath of relief. Looking at the cashier, I decided that I didn't want to eat anything. A sudden feeling hit me and at that moment, I realized that all I wanted to do was be closer to Koga.

"You know, guys, I'm really not that hungry. I'm actually really beat. I think I'm just gonna head back a little early and sleep it off. I'm fine though, really. I just… need some… alone time, is all." I explained, carefully choosing my words.

Sango stared at me as if to see any hint of lying or other emotion. When she seemed satisfied with what I told her, she gave me a little hug.

"I hope you had fun tonight Kagome." She told me, giving me a small hug, _"I'll get Koga to walk you back." _She whispered into my ear.

Hearing her talk like that about Koga and I made my cheeks flush a cool red, but I thanked her and even gave the perverted Monk a hug. Koga stepped in and held his elbow out, as if to signal that I could hold on to him.

"I'll take her back you guys. You've done enough today so enjoy yourselves. Thanks for everything you two." Koga said politely, giving a little bow with his head to show his appreciation.

I bowed my head down a little as well, not having to say anything and I knew they would understand how thankful I am of them. Koga and I walked off, me grasping his arm like a frightened little girl. The truth was, it was really nice being this close to him. I didn't want the walk to end, but I knew that eventually, it would have to. Once we got out of the village, I let go of Koga's arm and stopped in my tracks to gaze up at the stars. Once Koga noticed I had stopped, he looked back at me and smiled at the sight of me in my kimono.

~Koga's P.O.V~

The moon was shining perfectly over Kagome's beautifully matured body, as she gazed up into the stars. I couldn't help but smile at the sight of her in a trance by the stars. Looking up at the stars as well, I suddenly realized that the atmosphere was perfect; the stars were shining, the moon was full and here I was with Kagome, who's in a beautiful kimono, standing right in front of a fully blossomed Sakura tree. A warm breeze floated by and the pedals of the tree blew around her while her black locks were ever so gently thrown about.

My heart started to speed up when she turned her gaze towards me. I was quite a couple of steps ahead of her so I had a perfect view of her as well she had the same of me. We both stood there and continued to gaze upon each other with the breeze changing directions. When her hair was lightly blown into her face, she giggled and threw it over her shoulder, fixing her eyes on me once again. I gave her a slight smirk, showing part of my canine tooth, and began to walk over to her.

She kept that beautiful smile on her face as she started walking towards me, unintentionally swaying those perfectly built hips of hers. Kagome had really matured since 3 years ago; her breasts had become indeed fuller then before, and she had developed the perfect ratio for her slender body. Once I reached her, the blush she had developed on her cheeks was clearly evident now. Without saying anything, I leaned forward and wrapped my arms around her small shoulders, pulling her against my torso.

Although she had grown a bit taller, I still was a good 5 or so inches taller than her. She was pressed against my chest, but put her arms around my back, returning my gentle hug. Being this close to her, I couldn't help but take in her delicious aroma which smelled freshly of Sakura blossoms. When we pulled away from the hug, I took a step back and offered my hand out for her to take it, and she did. We walked all the way back to Kaede's hut, without ever saying one single word to each other, hand-in-hand.

This time- it wasn't awkward at all, but rather, very peaceful. I stood there in front of the hut with Kagome, star gazing with her once again. The full moon was really getting to my head as I thought that this also happened to seem very romantic. Taking in the scenery was a luxury that neither of us really had when we were both too busy fighting demons and always watching our backs in case something was to happen. Now that we're both here and here right now, it struck me how beautiful this place really is when there aren't any demons around.

"Koga…" Kagome called.

I noticed I had been staring off into space and snapped back to it once I heard her melodic voice. "Yes, Kagome?"

Before I could turn towards her to see what it was that she wanted, I was greeted with a very warm embrace from her. She kept her arms wrapped around me as she gave a little squeeze, waiting for me to hug her back. I wrapped my arms around her back and gave her a little squeeze back, receiving a small giggle from her. Once I released her, I kept my hands on her shoulders and my eyes captured hers in a strange but loveable stare.

A blush crept its way on to her cheeks and she slightly stood up on her tip toes, to get her face closer to mine. Once I realized what was going on, a small blush appeared on my face as well, but I leaned forward and met her lips with mine. This amazing warmth shot throughout my body as I pressed my lips onto her in more of a passionate way. She didn't object, but rather rested her arms on my shoulders and tilted her head to the side, leaning her body in towards mine.

When I slowly guided my hands around her hips to leave them rest there, she pulled away, ending the kiss and left me with a smile to look at. I hugged her small body one last time before we both went into the hut and relaxed. I had finally gotten the kiss I wanted for so long and it put me in a trance, but it also had me confused. Waiting for her to change, I pondered the reasons why she became so bold and kissed me.

Strangely enough, I couldn't think of a reason as to why she did it so I didn't continue to think about it any longer. I just knew that I enjoyed that feeling. She had changed into cute pajamas and laid down on the little bed provided for her by Kaede. Laying down beside her, even though she was under the covers and I was on top of them, she seemed comforted by my touch, even if my back was to hers. Soon, we both drifted off into one peaceful night's rest.

'I have had one great night with the love of my life.' That was the last thought that ran through my head before I finally dozed off into a deep slumber.

TO BE CONTINUED!


End file.
